An organic light-emitting display (OLED) device is a thin film light-emitting device made of organic semiconductor material and driven by direct current voltage, which has the characteristics of lightness, large viewing angle and power saving. With the commercialized application and development of the display devices, requirements of a pixel fineness and a light extraction efficiency of the OLED device required by the commercialized products are increasingly higher. In order to improve the light extraction efficiency, the existing OLED devices usually utilize a top-emitting mode.
A top-emitting OLED device of the prior art is illustrated in FIG. 1. The OLED device includes a substrate 10, an anode 11, a hole transport layer 12, a light emitting layer 13, an electron transport layer 14, a cathode 15, and a cap layer 16, and the light is emitted from the top of the device. Specifically, the constituent materials of the electron transport layer 14 is an organic material doped with LiQ; the constituent materials of the cathode 15 is an alloy of Mg and Ag; and the constituent materials of the cap layer 16 is an organic material.
In the existing organic light emitting display device, the cap layer is made of the organic material, which has the effects of high refractive index and high light extraction efficiency, but the color cast phenomenon is serious.